Mermaid Melody! Test of Love!
by AnimeFan98
Summary: After the events in Pure, the main trio's brothers came to visit them. Unfortunately , trouble some how begins upon their visit. ( This is my first story, so I am new at this.)
1. Prologue

Late a night Lucia was reading a letter she got from Momo, it read

Dear Lucia

Otou san was getting worried about you, and he wanted you to stay here in the palace where he can keep an eye on you. But I convinced him to have me and Nee san to come over on landand see how you are doing. Rina and Hanon's brothers are also coming with us. And yes we know that you three have boyfriends.

From Rei.

Lucia sighed," I guess I have other things to worry about".


	2. Ch 1: the visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody pitchi pitchi pitch and the characters.

(I was told about some of my mistakes, so I'm editing the story the best I can, Thanks!)

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, so they had no school. The girls were eating their breakfast until the the door opened. A young boy, probably around Nagisa's age was at the door. He had blond hair and eyes like Lucia's, he was wearing a red hoodie and some shorts, his shoes were blue and green. Rina and Hanon looked at him," So you came with the others?" Lucia asked." No, Nii-san came with Hibiki and Ichi" the boy simply replied. " Um...who are you?" Hanon asked. "This is my little brother Rei" Lucia replied. "Wait" Rina said," our brothers are coming here?" the Green mermaid asked. Rei just nodded.

"What for?" Lucia asked. "Well...we are actually visiting you girls" Rei told them. "Does that explain the letter from last night." asked Lucia. Rei nodded. "Anyways aren't you supposed to have lunch with Masahiro this afternoon?" Hanon asked, Rina blushed, and quickly nodded."Well the boys will be in a shock when they find you girls having a boyfriend, because they don't know that you have one." Rei informed them. The mermaids were shocked.

"Hey...is Papa worried? and how did you find about the boyfriends?" Lucia said, wanting answers. "Well, Otou-san is only worried about you like a normal father should, and I knew about the boyfriends because I used my magic looking orb that I got from a party." the boy said."Oh the boys are coming in the afternoon" he added.

Rina changed to have lunch with Masahiro. She wore a light green sweater that clung to her body, skinny jeans, and her everyday Hanon and Rina were talking to each other, Rei asked his sister a question."Hey...Luchia" Rei whispered "Do their boyfreinds know about them being mermaid princesses?" he asked. "Well Kaito has known about it for some time, but yeah, they found out and for some reason the don't seem to change. I think they love them because they are ...Just them." Lucia whispered back.

Late afternoon three older boys came to Pearl Piar. One of them looked like an older version of Rei, he was wearing a plain white shirt while he was wearing shorts and sandals. The boy with blue hair was wearing jeans and an unbuttoned shirt revealing his well toned body. Then there was the guy with green hair. He had a sleeveless green shirt with jeans on. They walked in and found the others waiting for them."Ugh Hibiki what took you so long?" Hanon asked sitting on a chair with her head on the table."Yeah,we spent almost an hour waiting for you." Rina said. " Well we had to go to a place where no one can see us" her brother answered. " Now that we are here, would you mind if you three show us around town?, because we are actually staying here." Ichi asked. " Well we have nothing to do, but I have to do something" Rina said leaving them.

"So how have you been?" the older blond asked. " Oni-chan, I am doing fine" Lucia replied. " Hey Lucia I heard that Kaito was out surfing today, did you make him lunch?" Hanon asked, Lucia just blushed. "Who is this Kaito?" Lucia's brother asked. "Kaito is the Panthalassian prince, and Onee-chan's boyfriend." Rei told him. "WHAT!" Lucia brother shouted. Rei gave him a smack to his head for being overproctive. "Kyo! You don't need to be that protective of you sister." Ichi told him. " If we are showing you around can you at least put you clothes on properly?" Hanon asked her brother Hibiki who followed orders and buttoned up his shirt." I think I will go for a walk." Ichi said leaving. Not long after it was decided, Lucia and Hanon took Kyo, Hibiki, and Rei around the town so they could be familiar with it.

**To be continued!**

* * *

Nii-san: Older brother

Onee-chan: Older sister

Otou-san: Dad


	3. Ch2: Rei's idea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mermaid Melody pitchi pitchi pitch and the characters, just the ones I made up for the story.(I don't know if I spelled names right, I am new at this.)

* * *

During Saturday night, the girls told their brothers what they needed to know. Although the older brothers were protective, mainly Kyo, Rei wanted to know more, as he decided to write in a journal about his stay on land, he also got a camera at the store,while the older boys were given clothes from the mall.

Sunday came and Rei had to go to school with the girls as Rei Nanami. Nikora(I don't know if it is right) along with Hippo and Madame Taki are at the North Pacific Ocean's kingdom for some business, and left instructionson the fridge. Kyo, Hibiki, and Ichi didn't need to go to school as they are 18, but they need to help out with Pearl Piari, or work part time with the girls at Maki's beach house.

Kaito was up surfing waves. Lucia made bento for him,like she would always do when she watches him surf. Rina was with Masahiro at that cliff area where he found her singing. And Hanon and Nagisa were on a picnic together, at the place where they had their first kiss. The other boys were still asleep after a long day.

**With Kaito and Lucia**

Lucia strolled down the beach, where she finds Kaito surfing. Kaito noticed her and then winked, making her blush."Ohayo!" Lucia called out."Ohayo,Lucia!" the surfer called back. Kaito was surfing shirtless, showing off his hot sexy body, and making Lucia more nervous as he walked closer to her."Hey, what did you make today?" Kaito asked while he was stretching, making his body flex, and making it harder for Lucia to look at him with her face as red as a tomato." Oh, you like what you see?" he said, noticing that Lucia was totally checking him out."Lucia!" somebody called out 'thank goodness, I didnt know what to do back there' Lucia was Rei only uses his sibiling's names when it is serious, or when he wants to,so Lucia didn't expect much.

"You got mail!" Rei hollered. "Realy? From who?" she asked."Otou-san sent you a package." Rei told her."who's he?" the boy asked, referring to Kaito as the stranger to him."Oh, Kaito, this is my younger brother Rei, and Rei this is my boyfreind Kaito." Lucia answered."It is nice to meet you in person Kaito,Lucia told us many things about you." Rei said."What do you mean we?" Kaito asked."Lucia and I have an older brother Kyo."Rei answered."If you want to open the mail,I left it in your room." Rei told his sister.

Lucia came with Rei to Kaito's house, so that Kaito can change. Later at Pearl Piar, the two boys watch Lucia open the package slowly. She then picked up what was in the package, only to have her jaw drop down. What her dad sent her was a somewhat revealing bikini, Kaito blushed, imagining Lucia wearing it. Suddenly the phone rang,"I'll get it." Lucia said as she left her room. With that, it left Kaito and Rei in her room, but Rei left to clean and organize his room. Kaito just sat on Lucia's bed and noticed that something was sticking out of one of her drawers. It was pink with hibiscus flowers on it. He picked it up and looked at it, and then he realized that it was her panties.

Lucia walked into her room only to find her boyfreind holding her panties."Kaito!You pervert!" Lucia yelled. Rei heard this and left his room to see what was the problem, but he stopped in front of Lucia's room when he heard lip smacking. So he went back to his room to his room and let the two lovebirds make out.

**Later afternoon**

Rei was busy cleaning his room he is staying at, while the other three boys were sleeping late. Rei began to write in his journal.(he will be writing journal entries during the story)

_Day 1_

_After arriving I told Onee-chan and her friends that I was aware of them in a relationship and they told us about them. Lucia is with the Panthalassian prince, Kaito Domoto. He is a great surfer, and knows how to play the piano very well and looks like a school playboy, when Lucia first told me about him, she thought that he was a flirt and somewhat of a pervert. Then there is Hanon and Nagisa Shirai. He is a human around my age and is younger than Hanon, so I think we are at the same grade. Hanon told me when she first saw him she thought that he was cute, Nagisa goes through a lot just to put a smile on her face. Last was Rina and Masahiro Hamasaki. Masahiro, who is also a human, seems to be a very nice guy. Not long after meeting him Rina found out that he was an heir to a family business. He also has some skills, like moterbiking or cooking, he also does some boxing. Not only that the boys love them very much, they still love them even if they are mermaid, luckily they already knew about this before we came._

Rei the walks down the stairs to get something eat, but the he heard noises from Lucia's room. When he came near the door and gave a peek in her room.'Oh, its only Lucia taking a nap' Rei thought to himself,'and Kaito' the dude he saw was also asleep, in fact Lucia was sleeping on top of him, resting her head on his chest and his arms around her. She was also mumbling the young man's name in her sleep.'I just got an idea!' thought Rei. He quikly made his way to his room and back to Lucia's room with a camera. When he came in he took a few pics, and the photos came out of the camera.(The camera is one of those old cameras)Rei wanted to use the photos he took, and make a scrapbook, and insert a daily photo in his journal. With that he then left the room.

Behind him was Hibiki who was the first of the boys, other than Rei, to wake up. His dark blue hair was messy,but it was his natural look, and he was only wearing boxers on,showing off his abs. Rei threw Hibiki's unused blue pajamas at him. "Good morning" Hibiki said putting clothes on."Um, it's the afternoon you overslept." Rei corrected. The door to Ichi's room opened, he was wearing a plain green shirt, it also revealed his muscular frame, and he had shorts on."Hibiki did you just get up?" Ichi asked,"Cause I just got up hours ago." And then,there was a knock at the door.

**To be continued!**

* * *

Ohayo:Good morning


	4. Ch3: Crazy fan girls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mermaid Melody pitchi pitchi pitch and the characters, just the OCs.

* * *

Kyo woke up when he heard his sister scream. The shirt he wore was sleeveless which clung to his body, and he also wore shorts. He went down to eat something, and then he heard somebody knock on the door.

Kyo opened the door only to find a guy at the door. He had a shirt with a collar on, and shorts. The stranger also had brown hair, and dark brown eyes, filled with determination. "Can I help you?" Kyo asked. "Yes" said the stranger," Is Rina here?" "No, she went out for something, I was asleep the whole morning, so I didn't see her." Kyo told him. "Oh...well, you can go ahead and forget what just happened." said the stranger, then he left, leaving a confused Kyo. Not far from the door Ichi was watching.

The young man then went into the kitchen to eat, then he finds three packages. One was for Rina, the other was for Hanon, and the last was for the brothers. He had a feeling that they should open it together privately. He opened the fridge, made an ommlete (Yes he can cook.) and ate it. While eating, Ichi came in the kitchen,"Who was that?" he asked."No clue, the only thing he asked for is if Rina is here." Kyo answered. Finishing his last bite someone was running down the stairs.

Rei ran down the stairs with a small piece of paper in his hand. He wore an orange t shirt with shorts and socks on. "Where you going squirt?" the elder brother asked. Rei turned to him,"I'm going to school tommorow, so I'm going to the store for supplies. Would you like to come with me?" the younger brother asked."Nah, Hibiki and I need to stay just in case of a customer comes." Ichi came closer to the boys, I can go with, I need a few things from the store anyways." said Ichi. With that Ichi and Rei left for the store.

* * *

Rina and Masahiro were on their way back to Pearl Piar, but Rina said that she needed to buy pencils. Masahiro and Rina walked there as it wasn't very far. On the way there Rina saw Rei walking by and."Rina, do you know him?" her boyfreindasked. She replies with a nod and walked towards Rei. "Rei, what are you doing?" Rina asked. Rei turned to Rina and saw a young green haired man with a motorcycle with her.'He must be Masahiro Hamasaki' Rei thought. "Well I went to the store for new school supplies, Ichi came came with me, and then we were separated." Rei simply answered. "Wait" Rina interrupted, how did you get separated?" she asked. "Um, it started when we were at the store..." Rei started to tell them what happened.

* * *

**Flashback Time!**

Rei was with the store with Ichi. The reason why Ichi came with him was because he didn't go with them around town during their first day.'Wow, I can't believe girls are always like this' Rei thought as he observed a bunch of girls staring at Ichi. The clothes the young man wore were a body tight shirt, which showed people a glimps of his muscular body, plain shorts, and his black and white shoes. Rei stopped at the store's entrence to read a small poster."The 100th customer gets a free massage." Rei looked at the poster and went in, as he walked in he heard a bell ring. Then he saw a small machine counter show the number 98 change to 99. As Ichi walked in the small machine began to ring very loud. "Congrats!" said a worker,"you get a free massage, now come this way." Ichi followed as Rei wandered throughout the store, and bought the things he needed. He came to the worker that greeted them and asked where Ichi was." Oh, it didn't even start, but it should right now." she said. Truth to be told, Rei usually takes a long to buy things at a store. In the special room Rei found a bunch of girls stripping down Ichi to his boxers. He had a terrified look on his face as the girls had heart shaped eyes(Well this is anime) and had the desire to feel if hot muscular body. Rei and the worker sweat dropped.

After an intense cat fight, more like war, the worker had the girls draw straws. The one with the shortest straw gets to massage Ichi. After one of them got the shortest straw, the girls began sulking at the corner, and the other girl began to massage Ichi. Much to his terror the massage was relaxing.

After the massage Ichi put his clothes back on, and the two left the store."So, how was it?" Rei asked "It was very, I wish I'd get a massage every day." Ichi answered, running his hand thought his green hair." Well, your wife can do it if you get married." Rei joked at the blushing they find a group of girls with hearts in their eyes, the two boys sweat dropped, they know what will happen next.*fan girl scream* The girls screamed like crazy fan girls as they rushed towards Ichi."Meet me back at Pearl Piar, got it?" Ichi instructed. Rei just nodded, and then Ichi started to run away from the crazy fan girls. Rei just sweat dropped is the older guy was being chased.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

"Well, this town is filled with boy obssesed fan girls,so who is this Ichi?" Masahiro asked."He's my older brother." Rina answered."Alright, I look forward to meeting him" said Masahiro."Well I got extra supplies in case if you guys needed some, we should get back it's getting late." said Rei. "See you later, Rina." Masahiro said as he put his arm around her and kissed her lips. By the look of it Rina was blushing. Rei smiled and silently took a photo.

* * *

Later at night Hanon came back after a day with Nagisa, and Ichi came back exhausted. Ichi just went to his room, fall on his bed and sleep. Kaito already went home, and the others were asleep. In Rei's room, he taped the photo of Lucia and Kaito on the first page and the one with Masahiro and Rina in the second. Then he started to write in his journal.

_Day 2_

_Today I went to the store with Ichi, he was the 100th customer and I was the 99th, so he got a free massage. The girls were dying to run their hands on his body. After the massage he was chased by a bunch of boy obsessed fan girls. I also met Masahiro in person._

Rei closed his book and went to bed. The halls were dark, so it was hard to see. In Ichi's room, Ichi was laying down on his bed. For some reason he was wondering who that stranger was this morning.

**To be continued!**


	5. Ch4: First day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own mermaid melody or the character, just the OCs.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and time to get ready for school. Kyo was down making breakfast, because it was his turn. He was up early because of that. Rei was also up early,door he made his own bento. Ichi and Hibiki were busy with chores, because it was Kyo's turn to cook. "Good morning!" Lucia said coming in the kitchen to get her lunch and breakfast. Rina and Hanon same down after smelling today's breakfast.

"So, Rei are you ready for your first day of school?" Lucia asked. Rei nodded,"Of course, although I was home schooled with tutors, I am very exited." To be honest, Rei is always exited for new things,even if it looked boring to others. When it was time to go, they got their stuff ready. At school(I don't know it's name) Rei was at the office where he got a sheet for his classes he was going to take. A staff member guided the boy to his home room class. The door opened and the teacher wrote his name on the board."Class, this is our new student, Rei Nanami. Rei why don't you sit next to Shirai." a young boy with blackish hair raised his hand so Rei can sit next to him.

"Hello there, I'm Rei Nanami, but you can call me Rei." To tell the truth, this was Rei first time in a classroom, as he is the prince of the North Pacific ocean like his older siblings."Well then, you can call me Nagisa." the boy told him. Rei already knew who he was, so he just went with the introduction with him. Since they have a new classmate their teacher, Midori-sensei let her students have the whole period to themselves.

During the morning, Rei and Nagisa talked about the sea. They told stories to each other like when Nagisa found out that Hanon is a mermaid, or when Kyo accidently knocked down one of the palace walls.

During there talk, Rei was doodling in his drawing notebook. He is very good at art, sewing toys or cloths from fabric, cooking sweets, and photography. In fact, he likes to do lots of things.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, it turned out that Nagisa had the same exact classes as Rei. not only that, he sat next to him in each of their classes. Rei and Nagisa ended up being good friends. Now he met Hanon's boyfreind in person. Then...

**Slam!**

"Itte!" Nagisa howled. What happened was that a girl bumped into him, and they fell down on the floor." Ah! Gomen ne!" the girl apologized. "Oh that's okay" Nagisa said, getting back up.

Rei noticed that the girl was blushing. By the looks of it, Nagisa is unaware that the girl had a crush on him, for he already has a the girl left, she was still blushing Rei noticed that it was clear to him that this girl likes Nagisa.

* * *

Around the afternoon the other boys, the whole place was silent. Ichi was reading a book, Hibiki was taking a snooze, and Kyo was sleeping with his face drooling on the table. A customer hadn't came today so it was silent.

Rei came back from school with the girls. Inside Rei came to the packages that were mailed to them."Hey, should we open these?" he asked."Don't know, who is it for?" Hanon asked." It's for you and Rina, I already opened mine" Lucia told them.

Rina and Hanon then open the packages, then their jaws dropped. Like Lucia they received a bikini from their fathers. Their jaws dropped because their fathers are very unlikely to send their only daughters bikinis. Rei took the package for the boys and went upstairs.

" Hey, Lucia" Hanon said,"Do you have any idea why they would send us something like this?" " I don't know, mabey it's just to tease us, but anyway,I have to meet Kaito soon." Lucia said. Lucia took her box of home made bento for Kaito, and left to watch him surf.

* * *

"Hey Rei, what's that?" Ichi asked. " It's a package for us" said Rei,"we should open this with Kyo and Hibiki." Luckily the boys were now in Kyo's room where they opened the package. There were four smaller boxes with their names on it."What's this for?" Hibiki wondered. When the older boys opened there's, they had a note that there mothers are visiting soon, and they got a keychain, red,blue, and green respectively. "So,soon our mothers are coming, so we need to prepare a few things if they come" Hibiki said. "Hey what's in yours Rei?" Kyo asked his brother. Rei just opened his box, and found a note. It said to keep this a secret to the girls. He also found three rings in the box.

"What's with the rings?" Rei asked."Don't know" responded Ichi." I know what they are" Kyo said. The boys looked at Kyo."Well, they are mermaid rings, they allow a mermaid to retain their human form even if they are wet, but this only works if they wear it,they are extremely rare items." said Kyo. "I think that we should hold on to this and give it to the girls on an occasion, Rei,since the rings came from your box, you keep it" Hibiki nodded and the guys came downstairs.

* * *

Kaito was surfing after school with Lucia watching him, Hanon and Nagisa went shopping, and Masahiro took Rina out to a fancy restaurant. Rei cooked some sweets and had the guys as his guinea pigs. Although his sweets have odd combinations, he some how makes the taste work into a sweet recipe.

While cleaning up the slammed open, and they can hear crying...

**To be continued!**

* * *

**Rei: Hello, welcome to the preview corner!**

**Kyo:The preview corner will now be official by the next chapter.**

**Hibiki: We will give you a hint about what happens next time.**

**Ichi: So stay tuned for Mermaid Melody! Test of Love! Ch 5: Are you jealous?**

* * *

Gomen ne: I'm sorry

Itte: Ouch


	6. Ch5: Are you jealous?

Disclaimer:I do not Own Mermaid melody or the characters, just the OCs.

(I accidently messed up, so I had to retype this chapter, please bare with me for the changes.)

* * *

It was late at night and Rei was tired from crying. He began to write in his journal.

_Today I met Nagisa in person and became goods friends with both have the same classes. After opening up the packages, Lucia came home crying._

* * *

Checking on Lucia he noticed something wrong. He place his hand on her forehead, and ran to Kyo's room. Slamming the door opened,Rei found his brother snoring hard and making out with his pillow. Rei sweatdropped,"Get up you perverted letch!" Rei kicked him out of the bed."Itte!" Kyo yelled"What hell was that for!" Rei jumped of the bed," Lucia has a fever!"

* * *

It was morning and it was time for school, and Lucia's fever is still there. Getting ready to go Kyo was with them."Kyo are you coming with us?" asked nodded,"Wait you're seriously coming with us?" Rina asked. "Nii-san went on land for high school and college, he graduated from both at an early age, He is also your new home room teacher in your grade." Rei answered for Kyo."Rei, I think you should keep this." Kyo said handing him something. It was a pendant that looked like a dolphin."What does it do?" Rei soon to be teacher told him what it was for on the way to school.

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V.

Yesterday was terrible, why would I make my Lucia cry. I could have just told her the hell yeah I'd be jealous if he is around some dude, but I had to let my pride get in the way of that. What's worse, is that Lucia's brothers are here, I seriously need to get her to forgive me. Unfortunatly, Lucia isn't here.

During home room period, we have a new told us to call him Kyo-sensei, but didn't Lucia say that she had older brother named Kyo?

We were discussing what are home room class was going to do for the school festival, and decided on a cafe. After a few minutes,I saw a bunch girls came swarming over him.

* * *

After school Kaito was about to leave when he saw Rei talking to Kyo. "Oh, Kaito, is it okay if you go with Rei to the store, I'm a bit busy." The teacher nodded, he probably should ask for help to cheer Lucia up.

After getting what Rei needed, Kaito asked him something,"Rei, what did you get from the store?" Rei, who had his pendant with him knew he looked worried. The pendant allows him hear people's inner thoughts.

"Lucia has a fever." The boy answered."Ichi and Hibiki had to take care of her while we are at school." 'Wait, who is taking care of Lucia!? My Lucia!?' Kaito sweatdropped, he heard everything.

Kaito stayed quiet thinking things just smiled,"Looks like someone is jealous." Kaito blushed,"I am not." 'Hell yeah I Am!.' "Well, your new home room teacher, is older brother." Kaito stopped walking.'What, first I make my Lucia cry, and now her brother is my home room teacher!' Rei laughed,"So, why was Lucia crying?" Rei asked quikly. Kaito froze,'How'd he know?' Rei smiled,"Don't worry about it," said Rei,"Lucia only came to her room crying, I'll keep what you did a secret, but what's important now is for you to fix this mess and admit that you are jealous."

'I know that, I should have told her that I would be jealous if she is around other guys' Kaito sighed 'You would so be jealous.'

At Pearl Piar Rei asked Kaito to stay over. Kaito didn't know why, but Rei told him a way to cheer Lucia did what he was told to do. Apperantly, Lucia was awake but kept her eyes closed, but she heard Kaito's confession.

"Oh Kaito, one more thing, I want you to...*whisper whisper*" Kaito blushed.

**To be continued!**

**(Sorry for the short chapter!)**

* * *

**Rei: sorry about the change, AF made a mistake.**

**Lucia: Hey wait, what did you want Kaito to do?Kaito.*Looks at Kaito***

**Kaito:*blushes***

**Rei: If you want to know, stay tuned for the next chapter, later folks!**


	7. Ch6: Special guests

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mermaid Melody or the characters, just the OCs.

**Announcement!**

**The other mermaid princesses are set to appear, along with a few characters from Pure!**

* * *

Following Rei's instruction, Kaito opened the bottle of medicine and poured some of the liquid into his mouth. Lucia who was pretending to sleep was wondering what he was doing. Then Kaito held Lucia in his arms, tilted her head, and lowered his head to kiss her to pass on the medicine through their lips.

Lucia's eyes shot wide open."Wah!Kaito are you trying to take advantage of me while I'm sleeping?!" Kaito gave out a somewhat sexy chuckle. Rei came in the room,"Oh, Lucia , Kaito is sleeping over here as it is already dark outside, and I knew you were awake when we got here." Lucia blushed,"Wait,how long were you here?" Rei took out a photo of the couple kissing them blush.

* * *

Rei's journal

_I manged to see the problem of why Onee-chan is crying. Kaito had to sleep over, and I also got him to give Onee-chan her medicine through lip contact, we were lucky that we were the only ones awake, but Nii-san instructed Kaito to sleep in a guest room. As much as I'd acknowledge him for making her happy, it made me upset when the girls told me that Kaito forgot about Onee-chan,but things are okay for now._

* * *

The next day Lucia's fever was better, so she went to school with the others. She was shocked to find out that her older brother is her home room teacher, but Kyo asthemselves along with the others to keep it a secret, as he wants to see the look on people's faces when they find out that their teacher is Lucia's older brother.

Rei's home room class was helping Kyo's class in preparing the cafe for the festival. They created signs for the cafe, decided on the menu, and even created decorations. Nagisa was in Rei's home room class, so he used this moment to help Hanon with what she was doing.

Kyo was busy glaring at Kaito,while Lucia was working with some decorations with Rina and Hanon. Of course there are girls who had no idea that Kaito was in a relationship with Lucia, so the pretend to slip and fall when he is nearby so he can catch them or something that would get his attention, but he paid more attention to what Lucia was wearing.

The theme for the cafe was a maid cafe, it was the principle's idea, so Rei made a maid's outfit for Lucia to wear when he was sketching the posters. Having his thought reader pendent with his, he shrugged off the dirty thought he had heard. Rei looked at the finished sketch and had the idea of sketching Hanon and Rina in it wearing maid costumes. Nagisa walked by and noticed what he drew and he had a nosebleed.

* * *

After school, the girls and Rei were at Pearl Piar."Ah, I'm exhausted!" Hanon sitting falling on the sofa."Really? You looked like you had a good sleep last night, you kept saying 'Nagi-kun!Nagi-kun' in your sleep" Rina said."Seriously what were you dreaming about with Nagisa?" Lucia asked. Rei couldn't help but laugh while Hanon had a hard time answering the pink mermaid's question.

"We're home!" the girls called out." Good, we're home too, Lucia, you go with Rei and get some groceries." Nikora said coming to the door handing Lucia and Rei a list, it seems that she, Madame Taki, and Hippo came back."Hanon, Rina you stay here and do some chores." The girls groaned, after an odd day at school, they are stuck doing chores.

* * *

After getting groceries, Lucia and Rei were going back to Pearl Piar when...(Wait for it) "Lu-chan!" somebody called out. Lucia was then entangled into a bone crushing hug by a woman with long blond hair."Okaa-san! She can't breath,you're crushing her!" Rei tried to stop his mother from crushing his sister. The mother let go of her daughter, and Lucia then started to breath.

"Mama, what are you doing here?" Lucia asked."Well, I came here to visit my little munchkins of course" replied the mother."We aren't little anymore" Rei reminded,"When did you all get here?" "Wait, the other moms are here?" Lucia asked."Yes, we came here to." said a man with dirty blond hair."Papa! You're here too?"

Lucia's father laughed,"We asked the guys to keep this a secret, the girls were about to go, but us men came with them."

Lucia's mother giggled," Oh honey, we should go rest, I'm feeling tired, let's go."

* * *

Later that afternoon the dads sat together to discuss 'busness'. Hibiki and Ichi were out helping Maki, and Kyo was still in his classroom. So the men talked about their daughters and wives embarising moments, only to get a murderous glare at them. The parents then asked how the mermaids met their boyfriends and how they knew they were mermaids individually.

"Hey, Rika" Hanon's mother said to Rina's,"I'm bored, let's go shopping!" Rika smiled"Lucy, let's go shopping with Hana!" Lucy(Lucia's mom) nodded. Then the women dragged their husbands and daughters into shopping with them, but it was more like having them carry their shopping bags for them. Rei sweatdropped,'I'm glad I didn't get dragged along' he thought.

* * *

"Ah, my arms feel like they're going to fall!" Hanon complained."Hanon, you have the least amount of bags!" whined Lucia." Yeah but each one has like 20 skirts shoved in a bag!"

"Koji! How did you put up with Hana?" Lucia's father asked. "Oh, I'm just used to this, she is one hell of a shopper." Lucia looked at Hanon,"Reminds me of somebody I know." she joked.

Sitting at a bench while the moms try on clothes, the dads were with them for their opinion on what they wear, that left the girl by themselves at the bench that was next to a cafe.

Hanon stood up,"Hey I'm gonna get something to drink." she said walking away. At the bench, Lucia and Rina were very quiet. Then somebody familiar caught the mermaid's attention.

* * *

**Lucia: Um Rina, do you think Hanon ditched us? She left the bags she carried.**

**Rina: I don't know, but the familiar person should be important for now.**

**Lucia: Next time on Mermaid Melody! Test of Love! Ch7: Other visitors! Ja ne!**


	8. Ch7: Other visitors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own mermaid melody or the character, just the OCs

* * *

Lucia and Rina saw the familiar person. It was a tall man, but they could have sworn that they have seen him somewhere. Unfortunately the man was far away for the mermaids to determine who that person was.

Hanon came back with Rei and Nagisa, for some reason."Hanon! Did you leave so you can get help with the bags?" Rina asked."No, I came close to getting something to drink, then they," Hanon said Pointing at the boys,"came out of nowhere and asked me to try on something."

"Hey, wait, what are you two doing here?" Lucia asked. Rei was the one who answered,"Nii-san told me that the principle wanted me to make more maid outfits, so I was about to go and get some fabric, and then Nagisa came looking for Hanon..." Nagisa finished what he said,".. And then he took me to where you girls were."

Kyo came by and Hanon's eyes sparkled with an idea."Hey Kyo-san, can you watch this for us, we have to help Rei with choosing the fabric for the costumes." Rei blinked as Nagisa started to say something,"Actually we j-" Hanon interrupted him by elbowing his ribs."J-just got an idea for some of the outfits" he finished'Dammit! That freakin hurts!' he thought," come on let's go." Nagisa took Hanon's hand and left with Rei and the girls

"So, what do we do now?" Lucia asked."Hey let's go for a swim, we hadn't done that for a long time." Hanon said."Yeah let's swim" agreed Rina.

* * *

After ditching Kyo with their mom's shopping bags, they went to the beach. The girl then went for a swim, so they transformed into mermaids and swam off, leaving the two boys on the beach. It wasn't that long till sunset.

Rei and Nagisa decide to visit Maki to kill time."Oh Rei, had you seen the girls?" Hibiki asked. Rei nodded,"They went for a swim." Ichi and Hibiki were helping out, but it was because they were bored."Hey, Hibiki!" Rei said grabbing Nagisa,"This is Nagisa, Nagisa the is Hanon's brother Hibiki."

Hibiki bent down looking straight at looked at each other for a long time. luckily this awkward silence was interrupted when Ichi came by.

"Oh right," Ichi looked like he forgot something,"This was taped to the package." Ichi handed Rei an envelope. "Who is it from?" Nagisa asked sitting down.

_Dear Lucia_

_What ever you do, don't let that boy toy of yours near your father. If he sees him, he will literally impale him with his harpoon. When I asked him why, he said that you were crying because Kaito forgot you, and made you cry every once in a while. But if he is around your father, make sure someone else is with him and hope he forgot about it._

_ Love and Kisses!, Mama_

Rei sweatdropped, he must be upset when he found out about Kaito forgetting Lucia."What is it?" Hibiki asked. Rei looked at Hibiki,"Otou-San is angry at Kaito, and he is intending to stab him." Ichi came and gave the others something to drink."Really? I wonder if it is like that for the other parents." Ichi wondered.

"Oh right, Hanon's parents are in town along with the others, you should meet them Nagisa." said Rei. Ichi and Hibiki left because their shift was over.

Someone came through the door. It was Kaito and Masahiro."Were you Looking for Lucia and Rina?" asked the little blond, the boys nodded. "Well, now that your all here I need your help."

"Sure, what is it?" Kaito asked."It's more like an opinion" Rei took out a few pieces of paper from his book binder(Or whatever you call it) with the girls in it wearing variations of maid outfits. The bishies blushed, the girls do look hot in the drawings."So you want us to choose one of them?" Masahiro asked.

"Well, I'd prefer Lucia with less clothing." said Kaito. Nagisa just stared at the drawings of Hanon."I made other drawings, you can look at them of you want." said Rei, showing his other drawings to the other drawings have them in yukatas, bikinis, mini skirts, and other clothing that made them look hot. Within a few minutes, they fainted from a nose bleed, Rei sweat dropped,"Perverts."

* * *

**With the girls**

"Rina, Hanon, we should get back, it's sunset already." The mermaids turned around and swam back to shore. On their way back they saw something coming at them."Hi!Lucia, Hanon, Rina!" that was Coco swimming with Siera."Coco, Siera! Were you going to visit us?" Asked Hanon.

"Yep, I can't wait to try out new ice cream flavors!" Siera cheered.

They had to make sure that the coast was clear. Then they transformed, and walked around the beach.

"Lucia!" came a voice. It was Caren, and Noel came with her too."Caren, Noel, you're visiting too?" Asked Rina. Noel nodded,"We got bored, so we came to visit you."

The moon was visible in the night sky, so the mermaids are now back at Pearl Piar, and it was quiet. Everyone was asleep, so the mermaids all slept in one room.

* * *

Somewere a girl came out of a busy airport...

**To be continued!**

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter, I hardly have time to update this.**

**Lucia: Hey wait, who was that girl from the airport?**

**Hanon: How should I know, we might find out next chapter.**

* * *

**Note: I won't be updating for about 2-3 weeks, I have to go on a vacation with my family, so I can't update. So wait patiently for the next chapter.**


End file.
